XMen 3: The Rise of the Phoenix
by NoGreaterLove
Summary: The story countinues. Professer X must save The Phoenix from Magneto and the brotherhood, who are planning to use her to destroy the human race. But nethier of them know that The Phoneix has a plan of her own. Please Review if you wan't moreNoGreaterLove


> **X-Men 3: The Rise of the Phoenix  
**  
_**Chapter One: Mutant Round Up**_
> 
> **(Roof of Convenice store in cetral New York City)**  
  
It was two a.m and she was sitting on roof of a convince store about a block away from her apartment building. Now anyone who knew her would ask  
  
"What is sweet Amanda Johnson doing out her by herself this late at night? About to light a cigarette, and is that beer she's drinking. No not sweet Amanda Johnson."  
  
But all of that was a bunch of crap, although she seemed like normal sweet 18-year-old young woman. At night the real her came out. She was a mutant and that was something she came to accept over the years. Something she kept secret. She called herself "The Secret Cat".  
  
With a cigarette already in her mouth she took her lighter out of the pocket of her battered jeans. The flame lasted for less than a second. She brought it to her ear , and shook it hearing the fluid inside. Tried again, still nothing. She was about to give up, when it suddenly took flame.  
  
"Huh?" she gasped.  
  
Her eyes glowed and she looked around into the darkness and saw no one. She flinched as the flame on her lighter slowly rose floating steadily above her. She got up quickly.  
  
The flame know was a fireball that flew past her into the right hand of her intruder.  
  
"Don't you know smoking is not good for you." Said the young man
> 
> "Who are you." She ask look at him in a fight ready position
> 
> "The names John Allerdyce, but my friends call me Pyro."  
  
Her eyes began to Glow more brightly and her claws came out from her fingers  
  
"What do you want?" she said defensively
> 
> "Cam down Kitty, I just want to offer you a proposal."
> 
> "Oh, yeah and what that."
> 
> "Well, Amanda..."
> 
> "How did you know my name?" She cut him off
> 
> "Hush, can I finish." She shrugged
> 
> "Go ahead."
> 
> "Well you see Amanda, I know that there is something special about you."
> 
> "No kidding, I know there's something special about you to." She purred
> 
> "Quite! As I was saying there is something special about you and it might come in handy to my mentor Magneto, have you heard of him?"
> 
> "No."
> 
> "Well, he is a very powerful mutant, and he thinks it would be a good idea if you joined him and his organization."
> 
> "And organization for what?"
> 
> "An organization for people like you and me. Mutants."
> 
> "So what do you do in this, organization? She asked loosening up a bit
> 
> "You'll find out when you come with me."
> 
> "I don't trust you one bit."
> 
> "So what's you answer?' he asked smiling.  
  
She took a couple of steps back.  
  
"Well maybe I can get back to you on that?"
> 
> "No, No, No I have other to go to tell me now."  
  
She sighed, and then looked him straight in the eye  
  
"No." He looked surprised
> 
> "What did you say?"
> 
> "You heard me, N-O, know get lost."
> 
> "Is that you final answer?" "Yes" she said slyly
> 
> "Then let this be a lesson to you..."  
  
He raised the fire ball and sent it straight towards her face...
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> **(X-Men Headquarters at Professor X's Academy for Gifted Students)**
> 
> ****
> 
> Kurt and Logan along with Storm and Cyclops stood at the door to Cyrebro waiting for Professor x to emerge. Finally the door's opened and the Professor had a grim look on his face.  
  
"What's up Professor?" Asked Cyclops eagerly.
> 
> "Kurt." "Yes professor?"
> 
> "I have a mission for you."
> 
> "What is it professor."
> 
> "It seems Magneto is trying to take another lot mutant under his bosom. He sent John. Go stop him, and give her this."
> 
> He handed Kurt a card. It had the address and phone number of the school on it..
> 
> "And tell her not to show it to anyone."
> 
> "Ok, professor, I' m on my way."
> 
> He teleported out of sight
> 
> **(Back on the Roof)  
**  
...Suddenly she felt two arm wrap around her waist and the air around her being sucked out she screamed but did not hear herself. Then less than a second later she felt the air fill in back around her and she hear her screams. She struggled out of the persons grasp. She trued around and saw two bright yellow eyes staring back at her. They stared at each other for a while then he spoke.  
  
"Hi." He said quickly
> 
> "Hi" she said breathlessly
> 
> "Who are you she asked, you saved me from that psycho."
> 
> "Kurt Wagner, and no problem."
> 
> "Are you, are you, a mutant?" she asked shyly
> 
> "Yeah."
> 
> "That was so cool how did you, what did you, were did you, Wow!"
> 
> She laugh at herself .
> 
> "I'm sorry I..." he started
> 
> "I'm sorry I really need to go know, he might try to get someone else."
> 
> "Oh do you have to?"
> 
> "Yeah. But I have something for you."  
  
He handed her the card, and she read it.  
  
"What's this?"
> 
> "You might like to stop by there sometime and check it out."  
  
He winked at her  
  
"Oh, ok." She said looking at it again
> 
> "Oh, and don't show that to anyone else."
> 
> "Ok."
> 
> She said look back up at him.
> 
> "God Bless." He said then vanished.  
  
She quickly realized she was on someone's roof, they were coming.  
  
"Hey who's up there?"  
  
The roof door opened. The man held a flashlight he waved it around. It landed on a cat with bright yellow eyes.  
  
"Damn cat."  
  
He went back in side.


End file.
